The Death Eater Years
by Earth fairy9
Summary: See a side of Snape that you never knew was there as you follow him through his years as a death Eater. SSOC
1. Default Chapter

- I don not own Harry Potter characters. If I did this wouldn't be here.

-This is my first Fan fiction. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Severus Snape stood still and thanked Merlin that the Death Eater hoods hid his face. Snape was only 18 and had just graduated from Hog warts a few months ago. His father, a mean man that is obsessed with the dark arts, was Voldermorts also a Death Eater and Voldermorts right-hand man. Severus hated his father. Drosen Snape often beat him as a child, and in one of his rages killed his mother. She had been his only refuge, and with her death Severus had to succombe to his father's teachings.

At Hogwarts Severus had been bullied and in response he had buried himself in his school work. Unfortunatly the sorting hat placed in Slytherin House, and Severus was forced by his father to befriend Lucius Malfoy. Upon graduation his father threatened him with death. That if he did not join Voldermort the he would kill Severus. Severus had agreed to become a Death Eater, but with a heavy heart. He had known all along that his father would force him into becoming one ever since the name Voldemort had surfaced. Snape tried his hardest not to kill anyone. In fact he hated the screams of the poor muggles they killed. Severus had used the Crucious Curse and Imperious Curse, but he did not want to use the killing curse. In order to stay alive though he had to use them.

A part of Severus was happy though that Katlyin Drays could not see him now. Katlyin had been in Gryffindor House, and best friend to Lilly Evans. For a while Severus had liked Lilly, but James Potter, Snape's sworn enemy, had warned him to stay away from her. At first he wasn't going to listen, but the Katlyin asked him to help her in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was her worst subject, and his best. Severus wasn't going to help her, because she was a Gryffindor. Katlyin, however, was just as stubborn as him. In the end he had agreed to help her.

That was the changing point in Severus's life. He often spent his free time with her after that. The two of them would meet all over the castle. Many times Katlyin wanted to protect Snape from James and his friends, but he wouldn't let her because he did not want her to get hurt. When Voldemort started to rise and his father joined him, Severus pulled away from Katlyin, but she was always on his mind. He knew that Voldemort would be after her. Katlyin was no ordinary Witch. She was also a seer. Seers had the ability to see into the future, past, and different times in the present. Voldemort considered them to be a threat. Snape was going to make sure that Voldemort wouldn't fine Katlyin or them. That was probably the only reason he was still alive.

"Listen up!" Drosen Snape yelles. Severus was jostled out of his memories and looked out at the middle of the circle. Where Voldemort began to speak.

"Pay attention my faithful followers. I have received information that a group a Seers will be meeting in Diagon Alley. The will meet tomarrow night. It will not be crowded, but we will have the cover of darkness. I will call you to me tommarrow evening. Tomarrow will be the day, my Death Eaters that we will reveal our strength to the world. Leave me now and prepare."

All the Death Eaters bowed and disappierated. Severus was shaking. They were going to attack a group of Seers. Would Katlyin be among them? And if she was, what would she think of him? Severus promised himself that if Katlyin was there tomarrow night that he would find a way to protect her.

"Hurry up Severus. We have to prepare for tommarow ." Drosen Snape said. Severus slowly followed behind his father up the hill to Snape Manor, even more nervous then before.

- So what do you think? Please review, and I will try to update often.


	2. Chapter2

- I don not own Harry Potter characters. If I did this wouldn't be here.

Chapter 2

The sun was setting and Snape Manor was quiet and still. Severus paced his room, not caring if it got his father annoyed. The house was big, 20 rooms, and he was sure that if anything his father would not walk across the house to his room. Any moment now Voldemort would call the Death Eaters to his side.

In mid-stride Severus felt the burn in his arm where the Dark Mark was burned. Like instinct he immediately apperated to Voldemort's side. In seconds the area surrounding Voldemort was full of people in dark robes. They were in an abbey in muggle London, but Voldemort planned to apperate into Knockturn Alley and Shockrun Alley. Drosen Snape divided the Death Eaters into groups and told them were to go. The Ministry officials and the seers would be meeting at Gringotts.

Snape was to apparate in Knockturn Alley. They were then to converge on Gringotts, wands at the ready. The Death Eaters around Severus shook with joy. Voldemort finished giving orders and the first group of Death Eaters disappierated. Severus group left next. Knockturn alley was even darker then in the night then it was during the day. The shadows just seemed to jump out at them as the Death Eaters slowly crept down the Alley. Severus was near the back of the group, but he was ready to attack at any moment. Up ahead he could see the gleaming white building that was Gringotts. Standing on the bottom of the steps was a group of people in robes.

The people were talking quietly and quickly to each other. Out of the corner of Severus's eye he saw the other two groups of Death Eaters raise their wands and take aim. Severus wanted to yell out a warning to the people standing on the steps, but he was not ready to die yet. Voldemort would make the first move, and that was what the Death Eaters were waiting for. Severus spotted his father next to Voldemort. His father always sent the Dark Mark up into the sky.

Severus kept his eye on the group of people, wondering which one would die first. It was almost as time was standing still as a green light suddenly shot through the air and hit one of the figures. As his dead body fell backwards his hood fell down and revealed his brown hair and light blue eyes. Severus could see the Seer's face even from his spot. The other Death Eaters started casting spells into the night. Severus knew that they were lucky that the Seers had not received any for-warning, but the Ministry had been cautious. There were several Auroras in the group and they quickly took aim at the Death Eaters.

Snape watched, unsure of what he should do. One of the Auroras hoods blew back and he saw that it was James Potter. It figured that he would be there fighting an evil dark wizard. Drosen Snape said the spell that launched the Dark Mark into the sky, and those were the last words that he said. One of the Auroras had shot a spell at him and it made him fly back and slam his head against a wall. Severus felt no remorse or pain as he watched his father die, just relief. He moved more into Diagon Alley and fired spells at the Auroras. None were killing spells, although he wouldn't mind hitting Potter with one.

Just by chance as Snape turned around to glance behind him he saw a figure running down Diagon Alley toward The Leaky Cauldron. Snape took off after the person. He managed to take a shortcut and beat whoever it was. He saw them down the alley, but also saw two others following the figure. Snape quickened his pace and snuck in a space between two buildings. The person ran close to his hiding spot. Shape reached out and grabbed the person. He put one hand over her mouth and backed up further into the space. The Death Eater that was following her ran past. Snape had been surprised that the person was a she.

"I won't harm you," Severus whispered, "so don't yell."

The girl nodded and slowly and Snape let his hand covering her mouth drop.

"Thank-you," she whispered, "for saving my life."

"You're welcome." Severus said. He no longer heard any one in the alley, and the commotion seemed to have stopped. He walked forward a little and left the girl behind him. "I think that it is alright for you to leave now." Severus said and then turned around, but he was not prepared for what his eyes saw. "Katlyin."

"Severus." Katlyin whispered in hope.

Snape through back his Death Eater's hood and Katlyin, in her excitement gave him a hug even though she knew that he was not one to give or receive hugs. Katlyin pulled away from Severus and looked him in the eyes. "So you've become a Death Eater, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I have. I suppose that you already knew that."

"Yes, I did, but that's why I came. I hopped that I would see you tonight."

"Even though you knew what I have become."

"I know what is inside your heart Severus. You can't hide that from me."

"We'll you better leave, and get back to the Seers."

"Actually I was hopping I could come with you."

"Why? It is to dangerous."

"Your father has left this world, your house is big enough for me to hide in if I need to, and I can protect myself."

Severus looked at Katlyin. He did want her to spend time with him, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to her either. "Alright," Snape said, "but just for tonight. Any longer and you'd be risking your life."

"I'll be okay Serevus. Besides my father will come and get me in the morning, and we will also have an offer for you."

"What kind?"

"You'll see tomorrow. Mostly we will ask you to be spy, but I can't tell you the details." Katlyin said, and then stiffened a yawn. Severus gave one of his rare smiles that he only reserved for her. Then the two of the apparatied to Snape Manor. Part of Severus was screaming at him to be careful and the other part was filled with joy at being able to spend time with Katlyin again. Perhaps this time she wouldn't let him turn her away.

- To be continued. As always please review.


	3. Chapter 3

-Thanks Mystic Witch for reviewing. I hope this chapter is long enough for you, and I will try to make them all the next ones longer too.

-Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

Snape woke up early the next morning. He had thought that Voldemort would call all the Death Eaters to him, but it didn't happen. Last night, after he had led Katlyin to her room, Snape informed all the House Elves of the death of his father, and that they would know serve him. None of the House Elves seemed to mind the change of masters. Afterwards Severus went to bed and enjoyed the best nights sleep that he had gotten in a long time.

After waking up Severus checked on Katlyin. Snape had put her in a room two doors down from his. His mother had decorated the room. There was a window with a window seat, a canopy bed, and some old antique furniture. Snape thought that this room fitted Katlyin very well. Katlyin was still sleeping so Severus went down to the library. The library had bookcases on every wall and they reached up to the ceiling. He instructed one of the House Elves to lead Katlyin to him when she woke. Severus planned to do some research into ancient spells that would protect the manor. Not that his father didn't put up many in his own lifetime. There had to be more enchantments surrounding Snape Manor then any other Wizirding place, except for Hogwarts probably. For instance in the hallway was a mirror that should anyone's approach. There was also a none appiration zone around the Snape Manor. After Snape had learned to apparate he had hated the none appirition zone, but now he was thankful for it's protection, and for the isolation it gave him.

Severus called a House Elf to him and asked it about a book that would have ancient spells of concealment and protection. The House Elf bowed clumsily and darted away, but then stopped and turned back.

"Master Snape," it began in a squeaky voice, "may I use magic to get it sure? What Spots means to say is that the book is high up, and Spots does not like heights."

"Yes that's all right." Snape replied. The House Elf bowed deeply, touching it's nose to the ground. "Thank-you master." Spots said respectfully and then snapped his fingers. An old, thick book came flying down from the top of one of the bookcases. Snape could tell that it hadn't been looked at in a long time. Severus took it when it came to a stop in front of him and sat down in one of the chairs. He waved for the House Elf to leave. The book was heavy and smelled like dust. Snape sat back, opened the book, and buried his crooked nose into it desperate to learn anything that may allow him to let Katlyin and the rest of the Seers to have a place of refugee.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Katlyin felt the sun streaming in on her face. She didn't want to wake up, because she feared that what she thought was real would just be a dream. After being ambushed by Death Eaters Katlyin thought that Shape had saved her from them, and even allowed her to come home with him. The he had lead her to the most amazing room she had ever laid eyes on, and she was considered royalty among the Seers. Katlyin's blood-line was the strongest among the Seers, and her ancestors had been the first Seers to exist. According to legend even if she were to marry a wizard their children, and descendents would still have the same abilities of the Seers. She had never tolled her father, mother, or older brother that she was in love with Severus. Ever since Katlyin laid eyes on him during their first year at Hogwarts she knew that he was the one. Of course Severus had no clue. He mostly kept to himself, and was often very mysterious.

Katlyin groaned. She did not want to wake up and face reality. Slowly she rolled over and threw back the covers, but when she opened her eyes she had to stop. It wasn't a dream. Then Katlyin slapped her hand on her forehead. She was such an idiot, and not a morning person. Katlyin laid back down on the bed and stared around at the room. It was even more beautiful in the daylight then it had been late last night. She hoped that her father hadn't come yet. Vernos, her father, had sent her with the others and told her that he would come get her when the time was right. Last night when she had told Severus that her father would come in the morning she had assumed that that's what her father meant, but maybe he hadn't.

A knock at the door made Katlyin jump. She got up, walked over to the door, and opened it up. A timid House Elf in a filthy ripped up sheet bowed to her. "Mes hopes that I didn't wake you up ma'ma." the House Elf said while looking down at her feet.

"No you didn't….. What's your name?" Katlyin asked.

"Zoey ma'ma."

"You don't have to call me ma'ma. Katlyin will do."

"Oh no ma'ma I mean lady? Miss?"

"Miss will do fine if you can't call me by my first name."

"Yes miss. Master Snape told us to bring you to him when you woke. He is in the library. It is this way." Zoey turned to lead her to the library, but Katlyin stopped her.

"Wait. Do you think I could take a bath first?"

"Mes thinks that will be okay. Mes also thinks that there might be some spare robes for you to wear instead of those ones."

"That would be great Zoey."

"Follows mis." the House Elf said and lead Zoey to the bathroom at the end of the hall. After making sure that she could get along fine Zoey rushed through the house to the library. Zoey hoped that the new Master Snape would not yell at her for disturbing him. She crept into the library slowly and then rushed to him. Zoey bowed low and then spoke. "Master Snape mes sorry for disturbing you."

Snape jumped at the sound of the House Elf. He had been so absorbed in the book that he hadn't even heard it come in. "What is it?" he asked a little harshly.

"The miss has awoken and wanted to take a bath before coming down."

"That's all right." Snape said. He had forgotten how much Katlyin had hated mornings. Often he had seen Lilly dragging her down the stairs and into the Great Hall for breakfast. More often then not Katlyin had looked like she had just gotten up and thrown some robes on. Snape gave a real half-grin.

"Is it alright if mes gives her some clean robes as well."

"Yes that's all right." Snape said and dismissed the House Elf. Before any other memories could surface Snape buried himself back in the book.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

After taking a bath Katlyin felt much better, and more awake. One of the House Elves had laid out some clean robes for her to wear. Katlyin looked at them and realized that they must have belonged to Severus's mother. She hoped that they wouldn't bring back said memories, but there was nothing else for her to wear as the House Elves cleaned hers. So Katlyin put them on. There were not black like the ones she had been wearing, but a deep-midnight blue. Katlyin thought that they brought out her eyes, and blended well with her hair.

Katlyin left the bathroom and walked down the hall, but she had no idea on where to go. She knew that the house was large, and she could easily get lost but lucky for her there were also a lot of House Elves.

"This way miss to the library." a House Elf said behind her.

"Thank-you." Katlyin said as she followed the House Elf. She hated that way wizards treated and dressed House Elves. Drosen Snape must have been a hard Master to please judging by the way he had treated his son. Severus often had tolled him of his misfortunes with his father, but that did not mean things had to change. Perhaps she could talk him into letting her design a uniform like the House Elves had at Hogwarts.

"Her you are miss." the House Elf said, bringing her back to reality.

"Thank-you." Katlyin said to the bowing House Elf, and walked into the library. Severus was sitting in a chair with his long, croaked noise buried in a book. Katlyin laughed, but didn't know for what reason exactly.

Severus looked up and smiled at her. "Old habits die hard I see."

"And what do you mean by that?" Katlyin said with her hands on her hips glaring at Severus. She knew exactly what he meant.

"Since your up now we can have some breakfast. No wait I think it would be more appropriate to say lunch." Severus said with a grin on his face that he reserved only for her.

Katlyin smiled at Severus. She had been worried that being a Death Eater may have hardened him, but Katlyin was proud to know that Severus was still there. "You're right Severus I'm starved. By the way, what are you reading?"

"It's a book full of ancient spells of concealment and protection."

"Why is that? Do you enjoy having me around that much?" Katlyin asked with a smile on her face. She knew that she had hit a sensitive spot with him. Severus didn't say anything, but lead her into a grand dinning room. Katlyin forgot about teasing Snape as she looked at the grand oak table with a magnificent chandelier. Snape Manor reminded Katlyin of a muggle church built in the gothic style, and it got more beautiful the more she saw of it. At the end of the table the House Elves had laid out a magnificent lunch for them. Severus even pulled out the chair for Katlyin. "Being very gentlemen like aren't we."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Snape said to her in a very serious voice. The two of them kept at it for the rest of the day. After lunch Katlyin helped Severus in the library looking at books, but she also did manage to get Severus to allow her to create a uniform for the House Elves. Of course Katlyin would have made them anyways. She just couldn't deal with the House Elves running around in their filthy garments.

The day was perfect, but just before supper things changed. Around 5:00 the House Elves alerted Snape that a man was coming up the hill to Snape Manor. Severus told Katlyin to stay in the library while he went to see who was coming. He also made sure that his wand was tucked into his robes. The last thing he wanted was to be taken by surprise. Snape watched the yard and saw the man coming. He was wearing dark robes and had a hood covering his face. Snape griped his wand, but they man stopped. Snape could still see him out the window, and he watched closely as the man removed his hood.

Severus let out a sign of relief. The man was a Seer. He could tell by the crystal blue eyes. All Seers had unique blue eyes, and people could easily tell them apart, but Snape still had to be careful. It could be a wizard that took polyjuice potion. Snape walked to the door and stepped outside. "Who are you?" Severus called to the man.

"I am who you think I am. I am the husband of Katlyin Drays."

Behind Severus Katlyin peered around him. "Father!" she yelled, and ran toward the man.

"Wait Katlyin." Severus yelled afraid that she was going to get hurt, but the man simply gave her a hug. He then came up to Severus and put out his hand. "My name is Vernos, Katlyin's father. She has told me a lot about you." Snape shook his hand, but he was still worried.

Katlyin put her hand on Snape's shoulder. "It's all right Severus." Katlyin said. Hesitantly Snape led Vernos into the sitting room.

"I think you know that we have something to talk about." Vernos began as soon as he took a seat.

"Yes we….." Snape was cut off as he felt the familiar burn in his arm. One of the House Elves immediately appeared with his Death Eater cloak. Snape through it on, and quickly told the House Elves to take care of Vernos and Katlyin. He then disappeirated. Drosen Snape may have been a mean man, but he also smart. People could disappeirate from Snape Manor, but not appariate to it. Severus just hoped that Voldemort wasn't in a bad mood.


	4. Chapter 4

-Do not own Harry Potter.

-Thanks Beauty Queen1979 for the review. I knew that tomorrow was spelt wrong, and I forgot to do spell check. Sorry.

Chapter 4

Snape was relieved that he wasn't the last person to arrive when Voldemort called them. Whoever arrived last would be punished severely, and that was the last thing anyone wanted. As Death Eaters arrived they took their place in the circle. Lord Voldemort watched everyone with the eyes of a snake waiting to strike. There were quite a few gaps in the circle. Voldemort looked around at all of his followers seeming like a snake getting ready to strike. It wasn't long before he did.

"Last night was a total disgrace. You call yourselves my faithful servants. All of you acted like muggles and mud bloods. Crabbe. Come here!"

"Yes my lord."

"You dared to run away from the battle when you saw the Auroras."

"N….no my lord."

"Don't lie! _Crucio."_

The bulky form of Crabbe fell to the floor and shrieked. When Voldemort stopped Crabbe was whimpering. "Yes my Lord." Crabbe cried.

Voldemort set the curtious curse of him again while the other Death Eaters looked on with thanks that it was not them under Voldemorts wand. Severus didn't know what to think. The other Death Eaters, like him, wandered who would be next to face Voldemort's wrath.

The Death Eaters stood in the circle for awhile as other Death Eaters were called forward and punished for their cowardice. Snape was hoping with every Death Eater called forward by Lord Voldemort that it would be the last. Then Voldemort's voice rang out through the crowd. "Snape!" Severus jumped at hearing his name, but only slightly and made his way to stand in front of Voldemort.

"My Lord?" Severus asked and in a way replied.

"Of all of my Death Eaters you were the last one I believed that would run away."

"My Lord I did ….." Severus started, but was cut off by Voldemort.

"Silence Snape! I will not deal with your excuses. _Crucio!_"

Severus fell to his knees, but did not cry out as the others had. His father had put him under the Crutious Curse many times, and Severus was now used to the pain. "My Lord," Severus aid through gritted teeth, " I did not run away."

"Silence!" Voldemort yelled looking down at Snape as he lifted the curse. Snape was still on his knees. His whole body ached and he could hardly breathe.

"My Lord," Snape started again, "If you would let me explain."

"_Crucio._" Voldemort yelled again.

Snape didn't scream, but the pain was excruciating. Memories flooded him back to when he was a child. When his father placed the curse on him if Severus made any noise while under it he would have to suffer more time under the curse. "I saw someone run away, and I followed."

"Silence you coward!" Voldemort yelled and put more power into the curse.

Severus fell to the floor and curled himself up into a ball. He wanted to scream out in pain, but he knew that he had to make sure Voldemort trusted him like he had his father. It seemed like forever, but was in fact only a few moments before the curse was lifted. Snape was laying on the floor gasping for breath as his whole body ached. "My Lord," Snape whispered, "you saw me running because I was chasing after someone. It was a Seer."

"Do you dare lie to me?"

"No my Lord." Snape whispered as he pulled himself up.

"My Lord." another Death Eater called.

"What is it Bott?"

"Snape could be telling the truth. I was chasing someone, and there was another person just a few feet ahead of me. I lost track of both of them though my Lord."

Voldemort looked at Bott, and then turned back to look at Snape. "You better thank Bott, but if you deify me one more time I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Lord." Snape said and bowed. He then took his place back in the circle. Severus clenched his teeth together trying to prevent his legs from giving out and to stop his body from shaking.

Voldemort began to walk around the circle of Death Eaters while he spoke. "Next time I want all of you to do better and actually accomplish something. If we are ever to rise and rule then we must take out those things that contaminate the Wizarding kind." Voldemort paused and looked at all his Death Eaters in turn. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Severus, Voldemort spoke again. "Leave me. I will call you to me again soon."

All the Death Eaters bowed and disappierated. Snape looked around at the forest he must walk through in order to get to Snape Manor, and cursed the anti-appiertion barrier again. It may have it's uses but it still could be a nuisance. Severus's took small shaky steps as his legs threatened to give out with each one. The only thing that he wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep, but he had half-a-mile to walk before he reached Snape Manor and ate the rate he was going it was going to be a while before he could climb into his bed. Then it started to rain, and Snape cursed the heavens even more as the cold rain added to his misery making him cold as well.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Katlyin paced in front of the front door waiting for Severus to return. Her father was still sitting in the living room with a cup of tea that the House Elves had brought to them. Katlyin had given up on sitting still since the clock struck 11'o' clock. The House Elves had tried to get her to calm down. It had worked for a while, but then it started to rain and Katlyin began her pacing. "What's taking so long for him to return?" Katlyin asked to no one in particular.

"You must be patient Katlyin. He will return as soon as he can."

"I know, but I still can't help being worried about him."

"He will be fine. Severus can take care of himself."

"I can't help it I have to go look for him." Katlyin said as she reached for the door. She was about to pull it open when a House Elf appeared in front of her from a side door.

"Please don't," the House Elf squeaked, "Master Snape would be upset if wes let you go out in this storm. It is not safes for you at all."

Katlyin's father put his hand on his daughters shoulder. "The Elf is right Katlyin. Come sit down." He demanded.

"But father, what if….?"

"There are many if's my child. Come sit down. He will return when he can."

"Katlyin nodded and followed her father back into the living room. The House Elves had closed the curtains on the windows and lit some lamps in the room. Katlyin sat on the chair closest to the door and stared at hoping that Severus would return soon.

Snape was covered in mud, wet, and aching twice as much as he had been. The storm had picked up and it was raining twice as much as before. Finally he reached the door. Snape used his wand to unlock the door and fell through it as it swung open. From the living room he heard someone call his name and catch him in their arms as he stumbled in.

Katlyin heard the door open and then she saw Severus. She yelled his name as she saw the state he was in. Severus was wet to the bone and covered in mud. A House Elf came up with a towel, and Katlyin took it. She pulled off Snape's cloak and handed it another House Elf as she began to dry off his hair and face. Behind Katlyin her father was giving orders to the House Elves.

"Bring him into the kitchen Katlyin. The House Elves have started a fire in the fireplace." Vernos said.

Katlyin nodded to her father and helped the shaking Severus down the hall and into the kitchen. Snape was shaking both from the cold and the pain that he felt from the crutious curse. As he passed a mirror he looked in it and saw his white face and he was thankful for Katlyin's help.

When they reached the kitchen Katlyin sat Severus down in a chair next to the fire, and began to try and dry him off again, but his clothes were still dripping wet. A puddle began to form on the fall. Katlyin turned to the House Elves and began to give orders. "Someone go upstairs and get some dry robes, and someone else bring some blankets. Also make some hot tea."

"Thank-you." Severus whispered to Katlyin as he looked at her. Katlyin brought her eyes to meet his and the two of them looked into each others eyes without saying a word until Katlyin began to cry. "You worried me." she whispered.

"I didn't mean to." Snape said.

Vernos looked critically at Snape. "He put the critious curse on you, didn't he?"

"Yes." Snape whispered not looking at Katlyin knowing the fear for him he would see in her eyes. Lucky for Severus the House Elves returned with blankets and clean, dry robes. Vernos led his daughter out of the kitchen as Snape changed, but he didn't know what to say to calm her down. A few minutes later a House Elf came up to them.

"Master Snape apologizes for the inconvenience," it squeaked, "but you are both most welcome to stay the night."

"Yes that would be very helpful." Vernos said politely to the House Elf.

"If you are ready I will show you to your room."

"Yes thank-you." Vernos said.

"I know where my room is already. If you don't mind I wish to talk to Severus."

The House Elf bowed and lead Vernos up the stairs. Katlyin went back into the kitchen were Snape was sitting in a chair next to the fire wrapped in a blanket. Katlyin wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. So instead she walked up behind Snape and put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Silently she began to cry. Snape reached up and put his hand on hers.

"Don't cry Katlyin," Severus said, "I'm alright."

"I know, but I was so worried about you. Why do you risk your life so much? I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Katlyin said through her tears.

"I'll be fine as long as you are safe."

Katlyin moved away from behind Snape to stand to the side. He stood up and followed her. "Katlyin." he said.

Katlyin didn't know what to say so she just stared into Severus's eyes trying to tell him with her eyes what she could not say. Severus stared back into her eyes and was both shocked and surprised at what she saw there. Severus brought Katlyin into his arms and wrapped the blanket around them both as she cried on his shoulder. Severus hugged her close to him. The only person that Severus had ever hugged before was his mother, and that had been a long time ago. Snape was one to rarely show affection to anyone, but Katlyin was different. She was the only person in the world that he cared for, and he vowed to himself that he would find away to keep her safe from Voldemort even if it killed him.

-Well. What do you think? A review would be nice. There is plenty more to come, and I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

-Do not characters in Harry Potter, but it would be nice if I did.

Chapter 5

Snape's body was still sore the next morning from the curse, and from walking in the rain last night. Usually Snape woke up early, but it was almost noon. Vernos was probably already awake and waiting for him to talk about whatever he wished to talk to him about. Silently and slowly Snape got out of bed. He didn't want to wake up Katlyin. She refused to leave him last night and had slept next to him. Severus grabbed some clean robes and headed to the bathroom.

Vernos sat in the dinning room. The house elves had served him breakfast and he was now reading the Daily Prophet when Snape walked in. A house elf came out from a side door that led into the kitchen with a try of food. Vernos knew that Severus was a quite and mysterious person, and because of that he was not going to start asking questions and demanding answers. Although his daughter did a good job in getting answers from him.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Snape said by way of greeting.

"Not at all. You're body needed time to recover from that awful curse, and the best way to do that is to sleep."

"Katlyin said you wanted to talk to me about….."

"About being a spy. The choice is yours, and it would put you in a lot more danger."

"I know, but everyday I go to Lord Voldemort there is always a chance I might not come back."

"These are dangerous times, and the Seers are worried. Everyday the future changes. It is become a blur to use. We can't see the outcome of this, and I am worried what that may mean."

"If I can help you Vernos then I will."

"We just need warnings Severus. Such as when he is going to attack, or if he has a suspiccion as to were are town is. You of course will know where to find us."

"You mean you are going to tell me where your town is located? Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Katlyin tolled me that you are a skilled Occulmist and Legemist."

"That may be true but so is Voldemort."

"Tell me. Why do you call him by his name, and if he knows that you are hiding two seers from him."

"No he doesn't know, and I call him by his name because I do not fear him, yet at least."

"Don't ever fear him Severus."

Vernos looked into Snape's eyes, and knew that one day he would fear him but it would be a long time from know. "Oh, by the way," Vernos said, "would you mind if Katlyin and I came to visit, and maybe a few other Seers."

"It's not safe for you, Katlyin, or any other Seers to be here."

"I have talked with the house elves and they would be happy to keep the house safe. They are very powerful creatures, and it wouldn't hurt to have a few kneazles. They are very smart and can alert you to an intruder long before he even reaches the house. In fact you can have some of the kneazles we Seers have raised. They will come in handy when Katlyin comes to visit because they can alert you and her when she is about to have a vision, or to see. Whatever you wish to call it."

"Your power of persuacion are just like you daughter's."

"Were do you think she gets it from."

"All right I let you guys come, but if I feel that it is to dangerous then I won't let you."

"It's agreed then."

"Really!" Katlyin said from the doorway to the dinning room.

Severus nodded and then began to eat. Katlyin sat down on the other side of him, and the house elves brought her food. Vernos tolled Severus where to find the Seers. Since the Seers first existed they have lived in the forest alongside all the enchanted creatures. Snape would send an owl ahead with a simple message that gave no details incase it was intercepted.

Vernos stood up. "I'm afraid that I have to get going. Dumbledore and I have something to discuss."

"Vernos I have to ask that you please do not tell him of me. Tell him that you have a spy, but do not give him a name." Snape said.

"Very well. Katlyin when I expect you home?"

"In a few days father, and Severus will escort me."

"Who said I would?" Severus asked.

Vernos laughed and left the two arguing. A House Elf brought him his traveling cloak, and he left. He was a little disappointed, however, that Severus wanted to keep his identity as the spy a secret, but he supposed that the less people who knew about him being a spy the better. Vernos disapeirated and reappeared in Hogsmeade. He still had a walk to reach Hogwarts. The two of them had agreed to meat there because it was the safest and securest place to meat. Vernos walked up to the castle doors. Dumbledore was there to great him. Vernos followed silently behind him. Neither spoke until they reached the safety of Dumbledore's office.

"Please take a seat Vernos, and tell me how things have been."

"I take it you have heard of the attack the other night."

"Yes I am sorry."

"Don't be. There was nothing that you could have done to prevent their deaths. My daughter was with them…"

"She was not…"

"No she was saved by someone I did not think would risk it."

"Who?"

"I'm afraid that I can not tell you my good friend, but he has become the spy for us."

"A spy? How?"

"He is a Death Eater turned spy for the Seers, mostly because of my daughter."

"Severus Snape. He is your spy."

"You pay more attention to things then I thought."

"I must say that I did not think of their friendship much when they were in school, but now I realize that by their sixth year it was more then friendship."

"Even now he makes Katlyin keep her distance from him, but she simply refuses to stay away now that they she has found a way to stay close to him."

"I must say Vernos it will be quite interesting to see how they change each other over these dark times."

"Yes, and I hope that I am still alive to see it."

"Is something wrong with the seers?" Dumbledore asked now concerned.

"The future seems shrouded. A lot hangs in the balance, we know, but it is more then that. Something or someone is preventing us to see beyond something. What it is we don't know."

"Then let us prepare for it. I am gathering a group of people together. With them I plan to move against Voldemort. Can I count of the Seers for help?"

"If we can be of help then we will gladly give it, and our spy will relay information through us as well."

Dumbledore gave his thanks, and Vernos turned to leave then stopped. "One more thing Dumbledore. Speak to no one of having a spy, nor his name."

"I will keep this secret."

Vernos nodded and left. The future would be very interesting even if he didn't know what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

-Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy. As always I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter.

Chapter 6

Katlyin busseled about Snape Manor followed by a group of Kneazles. There were now quite a bit of them that lived at Snape Manor along with a bit more House Elves. Snape had long since given up on trying to stop her from spending a lot of time at Snape Manor. It had been a year since Severus had agreed to be a spy for the Seers, but things had not gotten better, only worse. Katlyin was worried most of the time. She feared that one day she would come to Snape Manor and find Severus dead because he had been found out by Voldemort. So she spent more and more time away from her home to be around him.

A House Elf came up behind Katlyin. "Miss. Master Snape has returned. He is in the Library."

"Thank-you." Katlyin said. The House Elf bowed and retreated. All the House Elves now wore uniforms, in any color they wanted, but with a patch of the Snape family crest on the front.

Katlyin made her way to the library. She hadn't tolled Severus that she was stopping by. Lilly had invited her to her wedding. Katlyin couldn't wait to she Lilly again, of course she would be disappointed that Katlyin wasn't married yet, but she knew that things took time. Snape looked up when Katlyin entered the room, but didn't say anything. Over the past year he had gotten used to the comings and goings of Katlyin. Other Seers would come, but just to rest or to lie low for awhile. Katlyin was the only one that stayed for long periods of time, and Snape would often insist that it was to dangerous for her to stay even though he liked her company.

"Nice to see you to Severus." Katlyin said hi none greeting. "I just stopped by on my way to Lilly and James's wedding."

Snape didn't say anything so she turned to leave. "I don't think you should go." Severus said. Snape didn't look at her. He couldn't. Just the other night Voldemort had been talking Lilly and James. The best Auroras that the ministry had. Katlyin gave Severus a quizzical stare. She had learned to look past his mysterious, rough deminor and into his more compassionate side.

"I'll be alright Severus. I did take Newt level Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"And you only made it through that class with my help."

"Which means I had the best teacher. Dumbledore will be their so he won't dare attack."

Snape sighed then looked at Katlyin. "Just be careful."

Katlyin smilled. "I will be, and if it makes you feel any better. I'll take one of the House Elves with me."

Snape nodded, but didn't say anything. Katlyin turned and left the library. Severus was trying so hard to keep his feelings at bay, but she always made it harder for him the more time she spent with him. Katlyin grabbed her cloak and went to get one of the House Elves. Katlyin was going to her best friends wedding, and she was going to enjoy herself.

Snape watched Katlyin leave the room. Things had been happing so fast. Every day Voldemort grew in power and Snape couldn't see the end of it. He had promised himself that he wouldn't fall in love with Katlyin until Voldemort had been defeated. Now it didn't look like that was ever going to happen, and worse still was the fact that her best friend would most likely be drawn into the center of it all. Severus sighed. Why did his father have to drag him into this nightmare? Snape got up from his chair and left the library. He walked down the stairs and down the hall toward a flight of stairs that lead to the basement. A black-spotted Kneazle soon joined him as he reached the potions lab in his house. His mother had been a potions master, and Snape had inherited the skill of potion making. He often spent some time making and developing them, but he also studied the Dark Arts. If anything he was a master of the Dark Arts, but not because he wanted to cause harm but to protect himself from them.

The black-spotted kneazle jumped on Snape's shoulder. This kneazle, Shade, had taken a liking to him, although Severus didn't quite understand why. It often followed him around even when he was brewing a potion. Katlyin said that Shade in him acted alike. But Snape didn't see how. He took his mind off Katlyin and set himself to brewing the potion. The kneazle settled himself across Snape's shoulders, and slept.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Katlyin was smiling at Lilly in her beautiful wedding dress. She was so happy for her best friend. Of course she did tease her about having to live with the "obnoxious Potter" as Lilly had always referred to him as. Sirius Black was around to and he was still trying to win her affection. Katlyin just smiled while Lilly laughed. Lilly was the only person both in Hogwarts and out of it that knew her secrets.

Katlyin watched as Lilly walked down the isle. Her father was in the back sitting next to Dumbledore. They were probably talking about the war and the dark times ahead. Voldemorts powers were growing. Katlyin could see the worry in Snape's eyes everyday that she was with him. Severus was dearer to her then anyone else besides her father, and Katlyin just wanted to make him happy.

Dumbledore listened to Vernos's concerns about Voldemort. Dispite Snape's efforts dangers still existed. The seer's were still having trouble seeing. Dumbledore suspected that the Seers were loosing their powers, or maybe that in the end Voldemort would destroy the Seers. Dumbledore looked ahead at the back of Katlyin's head and thought of Snape. Katlyin was probably the only thing that kept him from falling deep into Voldemorts cluches. Perhaps fate would be kind and make sure Snape would not turn into the hard man that his father was.


End file.
